Promised Thankyou Date
by Kanata Saionji
Summary: A thank-you date... that's no real date... but what is Kanata doing waiting for her for nearly three hours? Read and Review..


Introduction:

**Introduction:**

It was a bright sunny Saturday morning and the whole of the small town of Heiomachi looked calm and relaxed. The sun was peeking out of the hills and the townsfolk were hit by the first rays of the sun. The entire town looked peaceful with its many houses, mansions, schools, universities, double supermarkets, station side shops and finally the temple perched on top of the Heiomachi hill. The temple, a Buddhist one, also stationed in itself the home of the Saionjis.

But at the moment only one Saionji lived at the temple—the handsome fourteen year old son of the priest of the Temple, Kanata Saionji. His father, Hosho Saionji, the priest had left for a tour to India leaving the boy, well, not actually alone. He left the fourteen year old boy with a beautiful girl of the same age who was Hosho's friends' daughter. She is the daughter of the famous Japanese astronaut, Miki Kouzuki and the space scientist, Yuu Kouzuki. Having been selected to work at NASA, the two Kouzukis had left their daughter, Miyu Kouzuki at the comfort of their friend, Hosho Saionji.

Well, that's not the end of the story. An alien baby named Ruu and his pet sitter thing called Wanya from a planet named Otto, which is several thousand light years away from Earth, landed their UFO in the Saionji temple's backyard. They had been caught in some sort of worm-hole that had transported them there. After sending a message to Ruu's parents and making sure that nobody finds out, Kanata and Miyu decided to take care of the two aliens themselves.

Well, that was ages ago and now Kanata, Miyu, Ruu and Wanya had been together for a while now and they have certainly grown to each other well. Ruu keeps calling Kanata and Miyu 'papa' and 'mama' as they looked a little like his parents. Kanata having no mother and his father constantly running away felt that he should make sure that Ruu never feels the pain he does. As both her parents always left her all alone to continue their dreams, Miyu felt that she should shower love and care and protection to Ruu as if he were her own son.

That's the story so far. Now, let's get to today's episode.

**The Promised "Thank-you" Date**

'Ruu, drink up…' said Wanya as he fed the blonde baby his milk.

The little blond made a face and tried to turn away.

'C'mon Ruu…' said the blonde sitting right opposite the two aliens. She had long blonde hair and alluring emerald green eyes. She gave the baby a smile which he returned and finished his milk. Miyu patted Ruu on his head making the boy close his eyes and said, 'good boy Ruu…'

'I'm heading off now,' a voice came from the front door. Miyu's eyes popped open and frustration was clear in them. She started sprinting to the front door shouting all the way, 'Kanata! It's your turn to wash the clothes!'

With his right hand on the door ledge, the brunette looked at the angry blonde and realization dawned on his auburn eyes. He clapped his hand on his forehead and muttered more to himself than to her, 'I completely forgot all about washing…'

Miyu grinned and said, 'so, take off the shoes and come in… you have loads to wash…'

He held his hands together in the sign of prayer and bending lightly to her asked, 'Miyu… will you please take over the washing? I'll do anything! I have to go to this student's council meeting…'

'Anything…?' asked Miyu her eyes glinting mischievously.

Kanata returned to his original stand and raising an eyebrow asked, 'whatever you are thinking, I'm not goanna do it…'

'Hey!' exclaimed Miyu with her hands on her hips, 'I didn't think_ anything_!'

Kanata looked thoughtful for a moment and the next after checking his watch said that, 'tell you what…! I'll take you out to a decent dinner… tonight!'

'What?' asked Miyu turning a little red around the cheeks and seeing this Kanata added turning away from her gaze, 'it's just a thank-you date, ok…? Don't get the wrong idea!'

'Hmpf!' puffed Miyu and turned away from him and said, 'whatever… this dinner better be good…'

A small smile caressed both the teenagers' face and the brunette left with a hurried, 'bye…'

'Miss Miyu, are you feeling ok?' asked Wanya as Miyu entered the kitchen, 'you seem oddly flushed…'

'Oh it's nothing…' said Miyu laughing, 'let's get that laundry done, now…'

'But isn't that Master Kanata's duty today?'

'Daa!' exclaimed Ruu flying over to Miyu seeing as she was in a very happy mood.

'Oh Ruu…' cuddled Miyu, 'aren't you the cutest!'

Question marks formed all over Wanya's head and he looked confused right to the core.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

It was nearly five in the evening and Miyu was in the bath. Taking a bath in the evening was something she had never done before. But if you take a bucket full of soap water to your head, even taking a hot bath in the middle of the morning wouldn't be weird, would it?

_I'll take you out to a decent dinner… tonight!_

'It did sound like he asked me out,' muttered Miyu sinking into her bath, the water reaching up to her eyes.

_It's just a thank-you date, ok…? Don't get the wrong idea_

Miyu sighed.

'It's just a thank-you date…' she repeated his word and then shaking herself vigorously said, 'what else would you expect off of him, Miyu? Just pull yourself together!'

Then, she heard the front door slam. She wondered who would be leaving. Well, Kanata had returned for lunch, which was unusually quiet, and had locked himself in his room saying he had some Student council paper work to do but that's not before he teased Miyu to the end about her clumsiness. That was the main reason why she was taking a bath. She didn't want to make a fool of herself in whichever restaurant he was taking her. Knowing Kanata, it was bound to be somewhere good because he's always choosy wherever he goes.

She got out of her bath and getting into her red-striped yellow pajamas, she walked the corridor, rubbing her hair with the towel and not until she spotted Wanya, did she actually remember the sound of the front door slamming.

'Wanya, where's Kanata?'

'Kanata?' asked Wanya looking up from the stove, 'he said he needs to see Hikarigaoka about something…'

'Hikarigaoka?' asked Miyu, 'you mean Nozomu?'

'Yeah, him…' said Wanya and said, 'oh yeah… he asked me to give you a message…'

'What is it?' asked Miyu slowly whilst wishing that their "thank-you" date was not cancelled.

'His messaged was this: _L'Aronne Restaurant, 7pm'_ recited Wanya with his eyes at the top thinking, 'and also added that he'll be coming right from Nozomu's…'

Miyu smiled lightly and was about to run away when Wanya asked slyly, 'are you two going out on a date?'

'Of course not!' exclaimed Miyu at once, turning the same color as he pajamas and said, 'it's just for taking over his washing duty… nothing more…'

It was a six thirty in the evening and Miyu was still in her room combing her long blonde hair. She was still in her casuals—the dress which she was going to wear to the date, a long black sleeve-less, knee-length dress. She had second thoughts about wearing the dress out of fear of being teased by Kanata. But she had talked herself to it that he wouldn't be too mean in a decent restaurant.

L'Aronne Restaurant, which she had later found out, was a three-star hotel and was situated near the Heiomachi Mall. She had been thrilled when she found out that the restaurant had every type of food imaginable—French, the main, then Chinese, Japanese, Indian, Spanish, etc. Miyu smiled as she pulled small pony-tails in her hair.

Presently she was wearing jean pants, a white top and over it a jean shirt. This was her first option to the date. But after she thought about the grandeur of the Restaurant, she had changed her mind to the black dress which her mother had sent her for her birthday earlier.

Just as she was about to change her dress, she heard the door bell ring.

Sighing, Miyu got up to get the door. Wanya and Ruu were out to get groceries for tomorrow. She smiled to herself as she thought of being actually out for dinner with Kanata.

'_Its sure goanna be weird…'_ thought Miyu as she stopped at the door. With one last breath, she opened the door to see an ash-green haired teenager with warm light eyes, smiling at her from the doorstep.

'Mizuki?' gasped Miyu. Miyu Yamamura was the little brother of Mikan Yamamura, a Manga-artist who was a friend of theirs and of course their current guardian as Hosho had left her in charge. She was a weirdo and always falls to tantrums Everytime she faces a deadline. Mizuki was the only person who could actually control his sister. He doesn't live near Mikan or them. So, he sometimes drops by to visit his sister.

'Hey Miyu…' he greeted her, 'I just dropped by with dinner for Mikan and she… well… she seems to have disappeared from her apartment…'

Miyu smiled while Mizuki scratched his head laughing awkwardly.

'C'mon in…' said Miyu and made way for Mizuki, while her cheeks had grown a little warm and flushed. Well, if you didn't know, Miyu was rather "attracted" to Mikan's little brother.

'Are you sure I'm not disturbing?' asked Mizuki peering awkwardly over Miyu's shoulder. Miyu shook her head vigorously and said, 'of course not!'

Mizuki gave her a huge smile and taking off his shoes walked inside the house. He looked around for a while and asked, 'where's Kanata?'

'Well…' started Miyu and decided not to hurt his feelings and said, 'he's just out at a friend's…'

'_That was half true,'_ she told herself_, 'he's supposed to be at Nozomu's…'_

'Oh…' was Mizuki's reaction, 'where's your brother, Ruu…?'

'He… I mean he's out with Wanya to get groceries..!'

'Wanya?' asked Mizuki looking at her confusedly.

'That's…,' started Miyu and said hurriedly, 'that's the nickname of the lady who was here at the temple when you arrived for Mikan?'

Mizuki looked thoughtful and then asked, 'the one with short purple hair and azure eyes… right?'

'Yeah, that's her!' said Miyu smiling.

'So, it's just you and me, huh?' asked Mizuki as he made his way to the kitchen. Miyu blushed and steam started protruding from her ears. Then, shaking her head and slapping her face with both her hands, followed Mizuki to the kitchen.

'The dinner's goanna be a waste…' said Mizuki placing the box he had brought with him, 'that Mikan… she sure doesn't tell me what she's doing…'

Miyu smiled.

'Do you mind sharing this dinner with me?' asked Mizuki raising his eyebrows as if pleading, 'I don't want to waste it and it's no use waiting for Mikan…'

'Of course!' exclaimed Miyu, 'so, what's for dinner?'

Mizuki smiled and opening the lunch box said, 'ramen and sushi… and for dessert, vanilla pudding…'

'Sounds delicious…'

'I hope it tastes delicious as well…'

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

'Would you like to order, _monsieur_?' asked a waitress in all black with short, shoulder length black hair and purple eyes. She was waiting at the table occupied by a handsome teenage boy with brunette hair and sharp auburn eyes.

'Ten more minutes,' he apologized, 'my date hasn't arrived yet…'

She smiled as she saw the disappointed look in the boy's face. She thought to herself, '_I can't believe he's being stood up… the poor boy, he doesn't even know that… sniff …and he's so handsome too…'_

'_Bien sur, monsieur…'_ she said as she moved off from the table still pitying the poor boy. He had been there for nearly one whole hour and it was nearly eight already.

Kanata placed his chin in his right hand whose knee was rested on the table. He looked out of the window and his usual sharp auburn eyes softened as he looked at his watch. It read 8:01pm.

He looked down at himself and felt stupid. He was wearing a tux and on the table was a bouquet of white roses. He had thought through this date all through the day. He had locked himself up in his room and analyzed himself. Finally figuring out that this date would be a disaster, he walked over to Nozomu's and asked him a few pointers.

_That_ was a real nightmare.

Nozomu had made Kanata the most embarrassed guy on earth when he explained that he was going to take Miyu out to 'L'Aronne'. Nozomu had pointed out that to be at that restaurant, you should look royal and classic. Kanata knew that something like that will prop up as soon as he had reserved for two at the hotel that morning.

Buying a bouquet of roses was also Nozomu's idea but it was Kanata's last minute point to take white and not red. Then, he had rented a tux and the shop keeper insisted that Kanata needed to comb his hair. Kanata shrugged her off and had left the shop with the tux.

Now, sitting at the table of the restaurant for nearly one hour now, he felt like the dumbest he's ever been. Right after the first few minutes during which she hadn't turned up, he was irritated. After a quarter of an hour, he was frustrated. And after half an hour, he was totally angry. But after one whole hour, he was, sad to say, depressed.

He had considered leaving the restaurant when the waitress had asked him if he wanted to order something for the twelfth time. He had asked for ten more minutes and he knew the look that she gave him—pity. He felt stupid sitting like this seeming as though he was stood up.

But something held him from leaving the restaurant. You can call it hope or even stupidity but a tiny portion of his heart was sure that Miyu would turn up eventually. But sadly, she didn't even after it was way too late.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

'Thanks for the dinner Mizuki,' said Miyu standing at the doorway waving the teenager off. It was nearly nine thirty and Mizuki had waited till then just to make sure that he didn't leave her alone in the house at that time. So he had left as soon as Wanya (in the lady's body) and Ruu had returned from the Mall.

Miyu was shocked to find out that it was nine thirty when Mizuki announced he was leaving. Kanata hadn't returned home yet and she was feeling so guilty that she was shocked that it didn't show on her face.

'Bye Mizuki,' muttered Miyu, closing the door.

'Say Miyu,' asked Wanya carrying Ruu and retuning to his old self, 'where's Kanata? I thought you and him were out on a date…'

'It's not a date Wanya,' shrugged Miyu and moving towards her room sighing added, 'anyway I couldn't just abandon Mizuki, can I?'

'But you can abandon Kanata?' asked Wanya bluntly. He didn't actually mean anything by it but Miyu felt various meaning rushing to her with that one sentence.

'He'd… he'd have left to Santa's or something…' shrugged Miyu, 'he's not the type to wait anyway…'

'I don't know Miss Miyu,' said Wanya scratching his head, 'Master Kanata is capable of doing the things that we think he wouldn't sometimes…'

Miyu fidgeted for a while and after a second thought said, 'I'll call Santa and see if Kanata's with him…'

She picked up the phone and dialing Santa's number, she placed the receiver on her ear. No sooner had three rings gone it was picked up.

'Hello, Kurosu Residence…'

'Santa?' called Miyu.

'Miyu?' asked Santa, 'what is it?'

'Is Kanata there?' asked Miyu.

'What? Kanata…?' asked Santa confusedly, 'he didn't come here…'

'Oh ok then, thanks anyway Santa…' said Miyu and before Santa could ask further question, she replaced the receiver.

'_Where on earth is he?'_ thought Miyu.

'So is Master Kanata there?' asked Wanya.

Miyu looked at Wanya worried and the sitter pet realized the answer from her expression.

'You stay here Wanya and take care of Ruu and the Temple…' said Miyu as she slid her feet into her shoes, 'I'll go get him…'

'But Miss Miyu…' started Wanya but before he could finish the sentence Miyu was already out of the house.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

'_Excusez-moi, monsieur_…' said the waitress, 'but the restaurant should be closing now… I'm sorry…'

Kanata looked up and asked, 'but it's just quarter to ten,' and added, 'why are closing this early… that too on a Saturday night?'

The waitress shrugged and said, 'you see _monsieur_… we always close the restaurant early on Saturday nights… the hotel will be open though… I'm so sorry about this…'

'It's ok…' said Kanata getting up, 'I should be the one apologizing… I didn't order anything but tea…'

He looked nothing like when he arrived. All the roses in the bouquet were taken by every waitress who came to ask if he wanted to order anything. HE was really ticked off when only one rose remained—which is not safely in the inner pocket of his coat. Speaking of that, his tux was completely askew. His tie was a little down and looked as though he pulled it down and the buttons to his front and his cuffs were open.

The waitress smiled and said, 'I pity the girl…'

'What?' asked Kanata, _'that's truly unexpected…'_

'I pity the girl you were waiting for,' she said smiling, 'for she missed a date with a guy who really likes her…'

Kanata turned a bright shade of purple at once.

Shaking his head lightly, he said, 'it's nothing like that… this is just to thank her for taking over a work of mine…'

The waitress's smile widened and she said, 'if it was just that, I'm sure you wouldn't have waited two and a half hours… she must be someone special, I'm guessing…'

Kanata smiled.

'Well, anyway all the best…' said the waitress and opened the door for Kanata to leave. Kanata smiled and left the restaurant.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

'Kanata, where are you?' muttered Miyu to herself as she sprinted from street to street looking for the brunette.

She stopped at the front of a store and bent her head. Her hair fell over her eyes and tears began falling down her cheek.

'I'm so sorry…'

She suddenly looked up and made up her mind. It was as though she knew all along. She ran to the Railway Junction and searched for the L'Aronne Restaurant. She found it and was amazed to see the size of it. But unfortunately, it was closed.

Tears formed at her eyes again and this time, she did not know what to do next. She kneeled and started sobbing going, 'I'm so sorry Kanata… I really am…'

'Aren't you a little too early?'

Miyu unburied her face from her hands and slowly got up and turned to see a brunette with sharp auburn eyes wearing what looked remotely like a tux. She looked at him and a smile caressed her face and she made an odd movement but retrained herself.

'Well… finally you made it…' said Kanata, 'you certainly took your time…'

'I'm really sorry Kanata,' said Miyu, now tears forming at her eyes again. She looked at him guiltily and felt angry at herself for the first time. He obviously had waited for her for nearly three hours. That was unbelievable. It sounded nothing like Kanata.

_Master Kanata is capable of doing the things that we think he wouldn't sometimes._

Miyu's head was bent again and she was overcome by grief again. Then suddenly, she felt something white in front of her face. She looked up and saw Kanata holding out a white rose to her. He had his face turned away from hers but she was sure he was blushing.

'Is that,' she asked, 'for me?'

He didn't reply but he muttered something that sounded oddly like, 'if it weren't for you, would I stand here holding it at you?'

Miyu obviously heard it. She giggled and took the rose from him. She smiled looking at the rose. Kanata looked at her and he smiled as well. Then turning away said, 'c'mon let's go…'

'Yeah… Let's…' said Miyu catching up to him, 'Wanya and Ruu are worried…'

'Idiot,' said Kanata pushing her forehead with his index finger, 'I meant the "thank-you" date… its not even started, has it?'

With that he started walking and Miyu looked at him with surprise and her cheeks turned a little red and finally she asked sprinting up to him, 'so, where are we going?'

'I guess a sushi restaurant will be more than enough for you,' said Kanata with his eyes closed.

Miyu stuck out her tongue at him and then smiling caught hold of the arm whose hand was inside his coat pocket. He looked at her surprised but that turned to a smile as he saw how happy she looked.

'Let's go…'

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

'We're here…' muttered Miyu as she and Kanata finally reached the steps to the Saionji Temple. She looked at Kanata and called, 'Kanata?'

Kanata who already had a leg on the first step turned and raised his eyebrows.

She neared him and said, 'start climbing after at least ten minutes, ok?'

'What?' asked Kanata and before he knew it, Miyu pecked him on the cheek and started running up the stairs.

Kanata looked at her surprised and a smile appeared on his lips. He waited ten minutes before climbing the steps.

**End**


End file.
